<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>美術生 by ETERNALRETURN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574609">美術生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN'>ETERNALRETURN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*秉著對第六集的熱誠完成了這篇AU（無因果關係w）<br/>*充滿我對繪畫藝術的無知想像，歡迎糾正！<br/>*AU-這個平行宇宙沒有魔法！是一個關於熱烈的凝視與被凝視的關係！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>黑澤/安達</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>美術生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*秉著對第六集的熱誠完成了這篇AU（無因果關係w）<br/>*充滿我對繪畫藝術的無知想像，歡迎糾正！<br/>*AU-這個平行宇宙沒有魔法！是一個關於熱烈的凝視與被凝視的關係！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>１<br/>
又來了，又是那道目光——隱晦的、輕盈的、不動聲色的。要是安達清正面迎上那道目光，他不可能不會發現其中雜揉著細細密密的灼熱與繾綣。但他迴避了。</p><p>安達不由自主地咬了下唇。他努力把自己縮得更小。他心想道，可是自己並不是人體模特，對方才是。</p><p>這件十分困擾他的事已經持續好幾堂課了。<br/>
男人是這學期新聘請來的人體模特，叫作黑澤優一。安達悄悄在心裡念了幾遍，努力回想自己與這個男人是否有過一面之緣，然而終是搜索無果。</p><p>他盯著對方入神，手上也沒動幾筆，直到對方換姿勢，視線朝他投去的時候安達才驚醒，趕緊低下頭來。<br/>
實話實說，即便作為一個描繪過不少裸體的美術生，安達始終還是會感到羞赧，尤其在不小心與模特對上眼的那刻。他並非不敬，自己只不過是......格外害羞。安達唯一的好友柘植將人——文學系的怪咖，常常拿這點打趣他，調侃他這輩子無法脫離處男之身了。</p><p>不過說來奇怪，自從遇見這一位新來的模特，倒是讓這種情況稍稍減緩了。安達覺得，黑澤比起其他模特，更注重表情經營、肌理起伏，還有肢體動作的細節。黑澤脫下衣服，倒像披上戰甲，在萬眾矚目的舞台上撐起了一齣戲；他的身軀極富表現力，他靜止的時候一同凍結了整間教室的時光，唯有從窗外滲進來的陽光在他的軀體上起起伏伏。這是一種真正的美學，不像一些安達畫過的模特，總是用千篇一律畫冊上冷冰冰的古典姿勢，抽拉僵硬生澀的線條。他覺得黑澤優一的軀體自有靈魂。</p><p>其實他們時常無暇顧及模特，因為要在短時間內掌握比例、輪廓、結構、光線，通常既沒有心情欣賞也沒有餘裕遐想，但黑澤不得不令人肅然起敬，安達覺得他是這些人體模特中的鳳毛麟角。</p><p>安達想起一位前輩同他說過，模特無論怎麼變化，那幅畫呈現的還是畫家的心理狀態，畫家心中的秘密與慾望一覽無遺，那就是畫者心象的體現，畫的天地宇宙全是畫家自己。安達看著自己的未完成的作品，若每個人都把自己投射在他人身上，那麼千萬幅畫也拼湊不成一個人的樣貌，他不禁好奇真正的黑澤又是什麼樣的呢？他看起來如此完美無暇。</p><p>前輩還說，優秀的模特和畫家間，會營造出一種特殊的氣氛，只有他們彼此才能察覺，那是一種達到同樣頻率的境界，但安達真心覺得他遇到的並不是那麼一回事。</p><p>那道似有若無的潛伏的目光，作為無端新生的小小煩憂，實在令他十分在意。<br/>
安達總挑最邊緣的位子作畫，但他有種直覺，無論坐在哪兒，黑澤總是能一眼找到他，數次短暫的目光相交令他如此確信，黑澤哪天會向他走過來——他天馬行空地想像——黑澤難道是他現世的債主（他實在記不得自己有欠誰錢）或前世的仇人。</p><p>安達自然是每次都迴避了黑澤的視線，但在那瞬間他也覺得對方同時閃躲開了。他沒看過誰的目光如此迂迴、謹慎，但正因如此，反而更引起他的遲疑與好奇，對方真的是在看他嗎？為什麼？<br/>
事實上安達還曾經做過一個夢，夢中黑澤如同上課模樣，一絲不掛朝他信步走來。安達在轉身逃跑前就先驚醒過來。<br/>
然而現實中黑澤沒有任何一次像夢裡一樣來找他，向他討債或做隨便甚麼事——安達開始認為自己課業壓力太大了。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>
又過了好幾個禮拜，安達幾乎已經開始習慣這種若有似無的目光，他甚至對此觀察有了心得：他在課堂中很少感受到這種視線，只有在每二十分鐘一次的休息，或課堂前後才較常發生；而同樣地，當他想要凝神回看，抓住那道目光，好確定它是否存在抑或只是自己神經過敏時，那道目光又老練地銷聲匿跡了。</p><p>藤崎是他的好友，他們同班了三年才真正熟識起來，彼此都覺得一見如故，常常一起吃飯或閒聊。有一日，他若有所思地向藤崎說道：「你覺得黑澤先生怎麼樣？」<br/>
藤崎嘴角抽了一下，「甚麼意思？」<br/>
「你會不會覺得，有種他好像一直在看你的感覺？」<br/>
藤崎噗哧一聲笑出來，貌似自覺失禮又馬上抿起嘴，「你是說像蒙娜麗莎一樣嗎？」<br/>
「啊、也不是啦.....我也不知道......總覺得他好像一直在看著我。」安達向藤崎一一形容那道目光的樣子，說到一半安達又自覺太過自高自大，便馬上改口，「應該是我的錯覺，嗯！沒錯！」<br/>
藤崎托著腮幫子，一副令和福爾摩斯的樣子說：「可是說不定他是真的在看著你呢？」<br/>
「欸、他——欸？」<br/>
「但是聽你形容的樣子，感覺他應該不是不懷好意。」<br/>
「什麼意思？」<br/>
「如果是下流的目光......不會這樣的。」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
安達看到藤崎嘴角的一絲苦笑，忽然頓悟，「啊......哦......當女孩子真是辛苦啊。」<br/>
藤崎搖搖頭，反問：「總之你打算怎麼做呢？」</p><p>安達絞盡腦汁也想不出黑澤看他的理由，不過藤崎的話讓他暗自策劃了一場行動，在課堂結束當下，黑澤起身收拾的時候，他鼓足了勇氣準備問他彼此是否打過照面，但黑澤已經被一群女同學團團圍住，宛如眾星拱月。</p><p>一個這麼優秀的人，何必費盡苦思只為偷看自己一眼？<br/>
安達很快就在心中為這次以失敗告終的行動劃下一個魯莽誤事的結語，並對知曉真相感到半放棄了。</p><p> </p><p>3<br/>
安達懷這個不大不小的煩惱，就這麼度過了一個波瀾不興的學期。</p><p>最後一堂課教授給他們設置了一個情境，不僅要求場景擺設，也讓黑澤做出高難度的姿勢來考驗他們的功力。<br/>
黑澤向後伸展的脖頸與手臂劃出一彎弧形，下身反向扭轉，每一處繃緊的肌肉彼此較勁撕扯，似乎為了牽制這樣的平衡，連自己的呼吸都要壓抑。坐在後排的安達都可以感受到黑澤體內向外迸發的熱度；仔細觀察，甚至可以看到汗水劃過。安達捕捉住了那一滴即將消逝的水珠，在畫布上鑲成一抹不滅的實點。他不禁感嘆，去除文化的偽裝，人體的黃金比例才真正展現，而其中的生命美感洽可謂上帝傑作的原型。</p><p> </p><p>課堂結束後，身為班上為數不多的男性，安達無異議地擔當起了打雜工，而原先一起打掃的同學，為了跟女友慶祝紀念日，拜託安達後便提前走了，餘他一人慢悠悠地整理。</p><p>他發現教室一側的矮櫃上有條深色圍巾，有點樸素的款式，既不起眼且有些陳舊，像大賣場裡的廉價服飾；印象中並不是班裡男同學的，但女同學也不會帶這種男性款式吧？<br/>
他把圍巾放回原位繼續收拾。在毫無頭緒的情況下，打算等下次上課再來尋找原主人。</p><p>不到半刻，黑澤三步併兩步地走進教室，黑澤也立刻發現了安達，他頓地一下才解釋道：「嗨，我回來找我的圍巾，好像落在教室裡了。」<br/>
「啊，這個嗎？」安達意識到就是剛才發現的那條舊圍巾，便拿過去給黑澤。<br/>
黑澤一臉欣喜地接下，「對，就是這個，謝謝你。」</p><p>安達遞過去的時候碰觸到了黑澤的手指，真實的、溫熱的，以及不知是否他的錯覺——還有些顫抖。這讓安達感到有點奇異。他們之間總隔著台上台下的距離，一個眾生之上煥發光芒、一個在暗處勾勒虛幻。在觸摸到真實人體之後，一切都變得鮮活了起來。<br/>
此外安達還有些詫異，很難想像平時衣著講究的模特會帶著這種圍巾。見黑澤含笑看著攥在手裡的圍巾，令安達忍不住浮想聯翩——女友？前女友？應該不會是親姊妹或母親編織的吧？</p><p>「真是非常感謝你......這是我很重要的東西。」黑澤笑著答謝。安達發覺他眼角的笑紋十分迷人。<br/>
兩人相視無語，安達躊躇著是否應該開口問那個一直藏在心中的疑問。<br/>
黑澤率先打破了沉默，和善地問：「你在打掃嗎？我來幫忙吧？」<br/>
「不用了、沒關係，我已經整理完了，謝謝。」安達回答得有點快，他們又陷入了一陣安靜，黑澤對他一笑，有感對話似乎走到了盡頭。<br/>
他看著黑澤攤開圍巾，貌似想戴上，但半途中又改了心意，把圍巾收進提袋裡。<br/>
「那我就先離開了，再見囉。」<br/>
「啊，那個！」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「沒、沒甚麼事，就是——這學期謝謝你！」安達被自己突如起來的莽撞嚇了一跳，立刻將藏了整個學期的疑問吞回肚子裡。<br/>
黑澤臉上綻放了一個更加溫柔的笑容，說道：「不會，那是我應該做的。天氣變冷了，注意保暖喔。再見。」<br/>
「啊，好，再見。」安達在內心大嘆了一口氣，他實在無法開口，就這麼讓黑澤轉身離去。<br/>
安達悻悻然地看著他背影，忘記自己要做甚麼，垂著肩膀，只是站在原地目送。</p><p>猛地，他被驀然回首的黑澤嚇了一跳。<br/>
「你覺得我這學期做得怎麼樣？」轉身面向他的黑澤唐突地發問。<br/>
安達還在發楞，一點也沒察覺到這麼奇怪的轉折。<br/>
黑澤逕自補充道：「雖然這不是我第一份模特的工作，但這是我第一次到大學裡工作，來之前有許多擔心呢。」<br/>
「欸？我覺得你做得很好......不！應該說簡直五倍好！」<br/>
黑澤面色透出一點靦腆，「太誇張了，我沒這麼好。」<br/>
「黑澤先生是我看過最敬業的模特了！不只動作姿態、情緒張力、眼神氣勢都很到位，減一分太平庸多一分太浮誇，但黑澤先生總是做得恰到好處，而且，非常有靈魂，大家都畫得非常起勁——」<br/>
安達忽然住嘴，頭越垂越低，聲音也變得細如蚊蚋，十分不好意思地說：「啊、對不起，我太多嘴了，總之......謝謝你。」<br/>
「是我要謝謝你。」<br/>
「嗯？」安達沒聽清，抬頭一望。<br/>
黑澤露齒而笑，心花怒放的樣子讓安達也忍不住微笑。「我第一次聽到這麼高的稱讚，讓我都有點好奇你的作品了，我有幸能看一眼嗎？」<br/>
安達原來放鬆的心情又緊張了起來，「但我畫得不怎麼樣，班上比我畫得好的人太多了，我——」<br/>
「我相信你的作品一定很棒的。」</p><p>黑澤的表情讓安達無法拒絕，他熟練地把畫紙攤開，擺放在架上。<br/>
安達本想先退到一旁，但他感覺到黑澤從背後接近，佇立在他的左後方，自然地將手搭在他的右肩。黑澤比他高上幾公分，而他現在微微彎下身，視線幾乎與安達平行，安達可以感受到他來自左臉頰旁的熱度。他絲毫不敢動彈。<br/>
他擰著心等待來自黑澤的下一個聲音、話語或舉動。</p><p>「原來，在你眼中的我是這樣的。」<br/>
倆人離得很近，安達可以感受到氣息間的波動與交融。黑澤他醇厚低沉的嗓音流入他的耳道，「真神奇，你的畫讓我覺得，好像看見了我從不知道的另一個自己。」</p><p>就在安達覺得自己再也無法於這種朦朧不明的氣氛中呼吸的時候，搭著安達的手在他肩上輕輕地拍了兩下，「謝謝你，我真的很喜歡，你要對自己有點信心呦。」</p><p>安達一直不敢轉頭，但他現在充盈的內心使他如同浮空，忘了距離，他下意識地側過頭。<br/>
他用一種從未有過的距離觀察黑澤睫毛下帶笑的漆黑瞳仁、清晰可見的眼角紋路、高挺的鼻樑與因笑容而抿起的唇瓣。他很想用畫筆將這一切捕捉下來。</p><p>安達不自覺地做了咬了下唇的習慣。</p><p>他腦子發熱，糊裡糊塗，直到最後黑澤離開前，在門口拋下那句「安達，我們下學期見吧。」才回過神。<br/>
出乎意料地聽到自己的名字，安達心裡一顫，腦袋也不自覺地跟著用力地點了點。</p><p> </p><p>4<br/>
黑澤優一今早出門的時候，圍上了昨晚準備好的圍巾——雖然他還不感到特別冷，但還是迫不及待地拿出那條舊圍巾。</p><p>今天是這學期最後一節課了，他並不期望安達清可以注意到，但他不知怎地就想這麼奢侈地幹一回。</p><p>其實最初他在課堂上見到安達的時候，實在吃驚得不得了。<br/>
安達坐在教室一隅，但他一眼就能認出那顆蓬鬆的腦袋、因早課尚有些恍惚的神情，還有有點畏縮卻十分惹人憐惜的姿態。</p><p>他想安達應該是認不出他的，因為三年多前的那個晚上，他戴著口罩，幾乎蓋住了大半張臉。<br/>
那時黑澤人體模特的工作剛起步，都是私人接案與邀約。雖然他很少接單獨拍攝的案子，但那次一份不錯的酬金實是對他的經濟現況大有幫助。<br/>
然而對方以不適當的方式觸碰他的時候，他當機立斷拒絕繼續工作，卻引起雙方爭執，為自保黑澤動了手，一拳把對方砸倒在地。他頭也不回奪門而出。半是憤怒、半是恐懼，跑了很遠，幾乎快跑到家裡，但他一點也不想走進家門。</p><p>他過去曾試探過父母對人體模特這個職業的想法，可惜就跟許多人一樣，他們對這份工作誤解極深，他只好向他們隱瞞。但由於世途不順與現實的經濟考量，黑澤曾數度考慮放棄這個夢想。<br/>
他無法阻止自己的負面想法，乃至越陷越深。黑澤感到十分焦慮，既不想回家，又怕被熟人認出來。他戴上備用的口罩，掩蓋滑落臉頰的痛苦。</p><p>黑澤窩坐在便利商店門口，冷風刺骨，懊惱地想起剛才離開太過驚惶失措，忘了帶走外套，氣得他下意識蹬直了腿站起身，誰知道一個路人恰巧經過，被他撞得七暈八素。</p><p>黑澤立刻伸手拉住對方，卻因為剛才突然起身造成的暈眩，向一旁跌落，連同對方一起拉倒在地。幸好他即時用手臂護住對方的後腦勺。</p><p>「抱歉！你還好吧？」他倆人一個勁地向彼此道歉。<br/>
「對不起，我沒注意到！」一個學生模樣的男孩子慌亂地鞠躬道歉。「你還好嗎？」<br/>
「沒事，是我的錯。」他揮揮手表示自己並無大礙。<br/>
那位學生瞪大了眼，吃驚地說：「你的手！」<br/>
黑澤才注意到自己的手指骨節受了傷。這無非是先前打人的結果，對方卻以為是保護自己而受傷的緣故。<br/>
他畏縮地收回手，頓時不知道該怎麼回應這個陌生人。<br/>
「你等等我。」<br/>
男孩子衝進超商，沒一會便捧著生理食鹽水和緊急包紮用具出來。<br/>
「真的不用麻煩——」<br/>
剛才看似有點內向畏怯的男孩忽然變得十分堅持，「不可以，是我害你受傷，我得負責！」<br/>
「這真的沒什麼......」<br/>
「讓你受傷我很抱歉，請讓我幫忙吧！再說你也不能這樣回家對吧？會——」<br/>
聽到了抽鼻子的微小聲音，男孩子錯愕地抬起頭，看到他口罩上的那雙眼睛。<br/>
黑澤撇開了頭。他恨自己的窩囊，他恨自己的脆弱。<br/>
男孩驚惶失措，話都說得不流暢，「對不起......我是說......如果我說了讓你不舒服的話，真的很抱歉，我沒有那個意思的。」<br/>
「我、至少能讓我替你包紮嗎？」男孩子捧著他的手，眼神像在求請原諒。<br/>
那雙眼睛。黑澤實在無法拒絕，也無力隱藏自己的需求了。他無言地看著男孩子蹲在地上幫自己上藥、包紮，結束了還開心地喃喃自語：「好了，這樣就沒問題了。」<br/>
「謝謝——」<br/>
「今天很冷呢。這個給你。」男孩子從口袋裡掏出暖暖包，塞進他手心，一臉傻笑。「這種天要好好注意身體哦。」<br/>
黑澤此刻才注意到，他的眼睛很漂亮，還有一張能驅趕嚴冬的美麗笑容，笑起來的時候眉眼彎成弧形，依著鼓鼓的臉頰分外可愛。<br/>
「啊！對不起，我要去趕末班車了，先走了，保重！」<br/>
黑澤目送他急匆匆地跑開又驟然折返。<br/>
「啊，還有這個！」他把綁在背包上的圍巾拿下來，遞給黑澤，「不用還我了，不是什麼昂貴的東西——」男孩一邊喊一邊跑向遠處。<br/>
看著他的傻兮兮的跑姿，黑澤忍不住莞爾。</p><p>黑澤注意到一張紙卡掉落在地，是一家美術用品社的名片。除了對方可能是個美術生，他一無所知。<br/>
他捏著那張名片，思及這是他們之間唯一的小小聯繫。</p><p> </p><p>5<br/>
安達清把圍巾遞給自己的時候，黑澤有點恍神。<br/>
他昨晚其實糾結很久，最初在第一堂課上發現安達就是三年前的那個學生時，他幾乎掩飾不下內心的激動，但他又很快地冷靜下來。安達看起來與三年多前並無太大的不同，但似乎不比當時開朗、為人變得畏縮了一點，而且安達的年紀實際上比他想像的還大。除此之外黑澤對他毫不了解。</p><p>整個學期，他都在默默地望著安達，越看他越覺得自己無理：他何必要拿一條舊圍巾、一件陳年往事去打擾安達的生活？更何況他可能完全忘了這件事，而且安達當時也沒要自己把圍巾歸還。<br/>
再者，藉著幾年前的事去相認，安達會不會覺得自己在跟蹤他？黑澤自認並非這般杞人憂天、過度思慮的人，但他並不想造成安達任何一點的困擾。<br/>
近一步說，就算相認了又如何呢？他們之間應該會有什麼嗎？<br/>
或者說，他到底想要什麼？他得先好好思考一下。</p><p>但他越是注意安達，就越為他著迷。他很可愛。他經常幫女同學搬畫架用具，卻不帶額外的意圖。他畫圖的時候認真的表情令人心動。課後他總是自願留下來收拾，也毫無怨言。他發呆的樣子傻呼呼地惹人憐愛。他的瞳孔總帶著一層水光，被困住的陽光在裡頭流轉。他開心起來蹦蹦跳跳像隻兔子。而且他非常非常非常可愛，遠遠超出了黑澤能承受的程度。</p><p>他無法停止自己追逐的目光。</p><p>光看著安達以他為主角來繪畫、全神貫注只在自己身上，黑澤就覺得格外快樂。<br/>
他多想讓安達看得更多，而非只有他的表面；他多希望安達有魔法可以穿透肉體看到他的真心，又怕安達會對此感到厭惡。</p><p>當默默喜歡這件事成了習慣，他開始覺得僅僅是看著安達的笑容，不著痕跡地路過他的人生，他也甘之如飴。<br/>
儘管課會有上完的一天，儘管安達會畫下一個模特。<br/>
他心知肚明，活在世上最怕的就是心甘情願。</p><p> </p><p>6<br/>
這學期的最後一堂課，他還是忍不住戴上了那條圍巾。他知道安達並沒有發現，因為那顆毛躁的腦袋始終低垂著。他心情平淡、不懷任何想望。</p><p>下課後黑澤心急火燎地跑回教室，卻正好碰到安達在打掃。何其幸運——這是三年多後他第一次跟安達說話，他想多跟安達相處一會，不幸安達已經打掃完畢了。他眷戀著回味甫剛碰到的手指，那種柔軟觸感彷彿拉回那日遙遠卻從未褪色的冬日記憶。</p><p>「總之......謝謝你。」「是我要感謝你。」<strong>至今的一切，都要謝謝你。</strong><br/>
安達支吾著向他道謝的時候，他把心一橫，即便這是踰矩的邀約，他還是忍不住想看安達的畫、想看他心中的自己是什麼模樣——<br/>
黑澤心一抖，好像他透過自己的肖像，看見了安達本身，那個他渴求已久卻無法觸及的深處。<br/>
「原來，在你眼中的我是這樣的。」<strong>你想知道在我眼中的你是什麼樣的嗎？</strong><br/>
「好像看見了我從不知道的另一個自己。」<strong>因為你，我變成了不一樣的自己。</strong></p><p>由於近的可以在那雙瞳孔裡看見自己倒影的距離，黑澤也才發現自己的手早已不由自主地搭在安達肩上。安達回頭時還緊張地咬著下唇，黑澤幾乎無法克制自己向下一顫的目光，以及那種想親吻的衝動。他趕緊拉開距離，暗暗希望安達沒注意到他即將噴湧而出的情緒。</p><p>他兀自向安達道別，近乎落荒而逃。黑澤深感自己盜取了陽光，心裡盛滿了足以熬過一整季隆冬的溫暖。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>